


Nightly Prayers

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: A short thing about Alice...





	Nightly Prayers

_Oh Father in Heaven, blessed be thy name, please hear my prayers. Please protect all of those that reside in this studio, we only wish to entertain and brighten the lives of those who are in dark times. Amen._

* * *

She knelt near the window. Standing up quietly and looking over to her friends on the opposite side of the room. Bendy had at some point managed to climb on top of Boris and fall asleep on his chest which she chuckled at. Quietly moving over to them she joined the small pile and quickly let sleep take her.

She was happy to have her friends with her.

* * *

_Oh Father in Heaven, blessed be thy name, please hear my prayers. Please let Henry come back one day so that we may meet him. Especially for poor Bendy. Amen._

* * *

She sighed where she knelt in Henry’s office. After finding Bendy here the last time they had sort of claimed it as their escape room. She had hidden herself away to pray knowing that Bendy wouldn’t love hearing her prayers, simply out of the precedent that he was a demon, it didn’t exactly do anything to him. It was quiet in the office, she appreciated the moment of silence, able to find her own headspace. The door to the office opened a crack. Boris stepped through the door frame with Bendy in tow.

“Hey Alice.” Boris greeted.

“Hey.” She smiled at the two as they closed the door behind themselves.

* * *

_Oh Father in Heaven, blessed be thy name, please hear my prayers. Please help Joey, he is not the same man that we once knew. If there is anything you can do or guide us to do please show us. Amen._

* * *

Tears slipped down her face. Bendy had finally confessed as to where he got the photograph of the studio staff. What was Joey doing down there? Bendy had somewhat clammed up when it came to describing the hand that he had seen. Only giving them the detail that it was gloved. After that Bendy had stopped talking.

“Boris what are we going to do?” She quietly cried into his chest.

“I don’t know Alice. I don’t know what to make of this. We just have to keep pressing on though don’t we?” He pushed her away so that he could look her in the eyes.

“Then we press on.” She quieted her sniffles. Wiping her eyes with her kerchief.

* * *

“Oh Father in Heaven, blessed be thy name, please hear my prayers. Please, please save us, Joey has gone insane as well as Sammy. I don’t know how much longer I can keep hiding from them. They want me for something. Something terrible. Please Father, show me a sign.” As she prayed she didn’t hear the footfall of the figure in the dark coming towards her. A hand reached out and covered her mouth. She attempted to struggle against her attacker. Kicking and flinging her arms to try and escape.

Eventually though, she stilled, unable to escape their grasp.

“Don’t you know that you are supposed end a prayer with Amen?” Sammy smiled in the dark.


End file.
